Whispers in the Dark
by Chocolate drop
Summary: He could've moved on, and yet, he did not. She could've just ignored it and put it back, but she did not want to... And that was all it took to break them apart. ExT


**Waii! I'm so happy that I've improved my writing skills somewhat. My past fictions were... lets just say that... it leaves much to be desired. I'm busy with midterms but found the time to do this. Yayness!**

**Ekai 'nee-sama once told me that she wished for me to sparkle. Thank you for believing in me. I finally am sparkling.**

**Disclaimer: If it were MINE then... Eriol would be with Tomoyo and Sakura would probably have died for a bittersweet ending. *grins***

**Dedication: This is for all those who reviewed and for my onee-sama's. Special shout out to Pinboo, because weve been supporting this ship since FOREVER. (I love your stories~! I love you!) And, of course, to YOU because I told you that I will not stop writing ExT.**

**Whispers in the Dark**

**By Chocolate Drop**

It was a pretty picture of red and orange in Hampshire England, as leaves covered the once green grass. The autumn wind was chilly as it blew past the trees. The sun was hidden beneath the clouds even if it was an hour past 12.

Tall, almost bald, trees and plantation of every kind hid the beauty of what once was Clow Reed's English home. Tall blades of grass were cut at just the right height to serve as a walk way to the residents.

A woman with long ebony tresses sat on a tire swing situated at the left side of the mansion; Her skirts just barely in sight as it was under a trench coat of beige in colour. She was accompanied by what seemed to be a black cat with tiny green wings and another lady with long dark brown hair who seemed to be chasing the poor cat all over the area.

Eriol Hiiragizawa watched them from the top most window of his 2 storey house. A small smile was playing on his lips, but if one were to look a little bit closer it would be obvious that the smile did not quite reach his eyes.

His eyes, a dark shade of' blue, held no twinkle or fondness. It seemed to be devoid of feeling; A sign that he has seen and experienced far too many losses in his life.

Dangling from his button down shirt was a small key of gold which he would unconsciously finger gently every once in a while. It was old, an antique, and as such was sentimental for the kind of person he is.

He would hide it under his clothing whenever he was with his wife though.

After deciding that his wife and guardians were too busy downstairs to bother him, he turned away from the view and made his way towards his closet.

At the very top drawer, a medium sized chest was concealed behind other boxes. He reached out for it effortlessly; after all, he was 6'2 ft tall.

Once he was able to get a good grip on it. He made his way towards the king sized bed and removed the necklace from his person. With a small _click_, he opened the chest and it revealed an old dress with small sapphires and diamonds embedded in the bodice.

He handled the article of clothing gingerly and proceeded to take it out of its resting place.

It wasn't just a dress. It was a wedding gown.

He sniffed at the fabric, trying to memorize the scent of the owner, which surprisingly, still lingered there. And when he was satisfied that he would remember what _she_ smelled like, he held the dress close to his heart, Imagining what it would've felt to hold that person in his arms once again.

It didnt matter if it was dusty and now, yellowing with age.

It didnt matter if it had small rips and tears all thanks to cloth eating moths.

He was content that he still had this piece of her; a trinket that will forever remind him of a distant memory. And he truly did not want to let it go.

The blue eyed sorcerer, the one with the old soul trapped in the body of a young man in his mid twenties, was so lost in grief that he no longer cared of what was happening right outside his house.

-o.O.o-

Nakuru Akizuki was unsuccessful in her scheme to catch Spinel Sun. But still, she tried to chase him all over the place with the thought that watching him get drunk on sugar was worth it. She didnt care if Suppi-chan (as she loved to dub him) will end up burning the house to the ground. No, she didnt care at all.

Unfortunately, Suppi-chan sought refuge behind their beloved Tomoyo-sama's hair. Nakuru pouted and stomped away' towards the other tire swing.

The mistress of Reed Manor tried to stifle a laugh at her companion's antics. She loved them dearly and never got tired of their squabbles. To say she adored them was an understatement.

"Nakuru-chan, Spinel Sun-san, I think its time we gather the fallen leaves and burn them. We dont want to be buried beneath them now, do we?" She patted the cat like creature on the head while giving Nakuru a warm smile.

"Hai Tomoyo-sama!" They chorused and set out at once to accomplish the given task.

Half an hour later, they were still at work. They did not anticipate the fact that there would be so many leaves. Although it wasn't that hard to rake and pile it together, it was still a little tiring.

The amethyst eyed lass paused from her duties for a moment to watch her companions. They were still so very energetic but she knew that they needed a break.

"Excuse me for a moment; Ill be back as soon as possible." She dumped her small pile of leaves to the bigger pile that was settled in the middle of the clearing.

"Dont worry Tomoyo-sama, leave it to us." Spinel Sun replied.

He was in his true form because it was easier for him to gather the fallen greenery using his mouth. It was more efficient too.

Nakuru, being her cheerful self, pounced on him and waved enthusiastically at her Mistress.

"Suppi-chan and I are going to gather lotsa lotsa lotsa leaves and well make this really really huge humungous pile while youre inside."

With that over with, Tomoyo went inside the house and straight towards the kitchen. She made it her mission to prepare the two very helpful and wonderful guardians a snack, and maybe, a little something for her husband as well.

She was completely preoccupied at what she was doing that she did not hear Eriol say that he was going to pick up some things from his office. She didn't even hear the roar of his car's engine.

When she was satisfied at the little sandwiches she made plus a platter of sugar free cookies and a pitcher of orange juice; she made her way outside and settled the tray on the small round table close to the swings.

"You both deserve a break, ne?" She said to the two guardians.

The moon guardian ran towards her, thrilled to eat her precious 'Tomoyo-sama's handmade snacks'; While the sun guardian made his way with as much dignity as he could.

She left them, once again, and proceeded to go to the library where she was sure her husband was in. But to her disappointment, he was not.

She made her way to the music room, the gym and the living room, but still he was nowhere to be found.

Last, but not the least, she made her way towards their bedroom; Hoping that he was there, but to her utter dismay he seemed to have gone somewhere else.

She settled the tray, which contained his favourite tea and macaroons, on the bedside table and tried to smoothen out the creases on their bed. Once she was satisfied, she picked up her husband's night clothes and proceeded to fold them.

Her eyes gazed at the room with fondness.

She loved Eriol Hiiragizawa very much; never thought that she would love him more than she ever loved Sakura. He came into her life and just healed her wounds and she loved him with her entirety.

Her eyes landed on the chest above his closet.

'Funny, I've never seen that before.'

And because her curiosity got the better of her, she dragged a chair and took it from it's not-so-hidden spot.

For a minute there, she thought that it was locked. But it seemed like her husband failed to close it properly.

'Just a small peak, it wouldnt hurt ne?' She thought to herself. And with a deep breath, She opened the lid.

Her eyes widened with shock. She felt her heart break into a million pieces. She felt as if the world stopped turning.

She blinked to stop the tears. She bit her lower lip to stop an anguished cry.

It was Kaho Mizuki's wedding dress.

-o.O.o-

Eriol was surprised when Nakuru tackled him with tears in her eyes.

"Master!! Master!! Tomoyo-sama is SICK! She was fine a while ago, we dont know what happened. Suppi-chan is taking care of her."

She wailed as if it was the end of the world, but Eriol knew that he should not be alarmed. It was probably a fever from staying too long out of the house anyway.

Once he had calmed his guardian down, he walked briskly, making his way towards the stairs but stopped when he saw something white being burned amongst the leaves.

'It can't be!'

And with newly acquired vigour, he rushed his way towards the room they shared.

'Tomoyo couldnt possibly have done that.' But... Instead of heading straight towards his ailing wife, he went to his closet and searched for his most prized possession.

It wasn't there. The wedding dress was gone.

He bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

Spinel Sun looked at him strangely but said nothing. Down stairs, Nakuru Akizuki was busy making chicken soup hoping and praying that her Mistress would be okay.

And Tomoyo, young and beautiful Tomoyo Daidouji, lay still on the bed; Burning up and having nightmares on a love that she wasn't sure she had.

**This is a two-shot story and is loosely based on The Small Key by Paz Latorena. **

**Reviews are appreciated and flames are okay as long as youre not TROLLING because you HATE the pairing.**

**I know Nakuru is a genderless but I made her a She, okay?  
**


End file.
